The Dark Lords Neice
by gemstone43
Summary: A story about a girl, Ruby Kurns, who transfers to Hogwarts in the sixth year. She befriends the 'Golden Trio' though she also befriends Draco Malfoy. Though, like Draco, she too has a dark secret. OC/Draco.M OC/Ron.W Hermione.G/Ron.W Ginny.W/Harry.P Pansy.P/Draco.M
1. Platform 9 and 34

Ruby Kurns was a normal, typical 16 year old girl, apart from the fact that she was, in fact, a witch. For the past five years Ruby and her parents had travelled the world. From Africa to Jamaica, from France to America, Ruby had experienced them all but now her parent's had settled down on the outskirts of London. Ruby had long flowing brown hair, framed by her dark brown eyes. Her facial complex was plain although there was something unusual about her if looked at for too long. Ruby had a slim built, just like her mother, although her bone structure was not as defined. Ruby had a fiery temper and was not afraid to speak her mind; she found that this trait had tended to get her into a lot of trouble. Ruby looked out the window, raindrops running down the cold paned glass. She stared at the water droplet, wondering what adventures, what memories Hogwarts shall hold for her.

"Ruby, we're leaving!" cried Sapphire, Ruby's mother. Ruby gave an aspirated sigh and picked herself up from her bed. She picked up her trunk and wand and walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Sapphire Kurns, she was tall and slim with a distinct look. Her cheek bones carved out the figure of her face, while her nose was as slim as her figure. Sapphire Kurns was the definition of radiance, helped by the never ending cosmetics which Sapphire wore. Her eyes were emerald green, emphasised by the emerald earrings and necklace which she was never without.

Stood by Sapphire was Ruby's father, Themis Kurns, he was tall and well built. He had a masculine frame framed by his dark black hair and his almost black eyes. Themis showed little emotion towards people, only disgust and judgement. Themis glanced up at his daughter, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
"Where is your uniform?" he questioned.  
"In my bag father, you don't wear your robes until almost as Hogwarts."  
Themis eyed Ruby up expectantly, to sense if there was any form of body language to suggest that she was lying. Sapphire gave a small cough to make Themis aware that they were running on a tight schedule. He picked up Ruby's bags and the three of them left the house.

Ruby opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of King's Cross Station.  
"We shall take you to the platform but then you must board by yourself," Themis spoke to his daughter, not even glancing at her. Ruby followed her parents' footsteps, hoping to not become lost within the crowd which had emerged in front of them. Themis and Sapphire suddenly stopped to a halt in front of a brick wall; Ruby stopped herself quickly to prevent colliding into them.  
"Here we are," Sapphire spoke, "Platform 9 and 3/4." Ruby looked up to see a brick wall in between the sign '9' and '10'. She looked towards her parents hoping to see a form of smile, any indication that they were in fact joking.

"This is the platform?" Ruby asked with a hint of confusion. Themis glowered at his daughter,  
"Obviously not. It is on the other side of the wall, you must run through."  
"But won't people see me?"  
"Of course not. There is a shield cast around this specific area, meaning that no muggles will witness you running through the wall." Sapphire interrupted.  
"What if it doesn't work?" Ruby asked with slight doubt. Themis glared at his daughter, not speaking a word. Ruby bit her tongue and began pushing her luggage trolley at a faster pace.

Closer and closer she got to the wall, faster and faster she went. Ruby shut her eyes closely in fear of the collision. She suddenly opened them to find herself standing on a large platform; a steam train was sat in front of her. Children pushing past, smiling and laughing, the sound of owls hooting filled her ears. Ruby gave a sigh of relief and smiled, she suddenly realised that she had not even said goodbye to her parents. She shrugged her shoulders and began pushing her luggage trolley. Losing control it crashed into the back of a student.

"Watch where you are going, you scum," spat an arrogant voice.  
"I'm sorry, I lost control of my trolley," Ruby said in defence. The boy turned around to look at Ruby. He had platinum blonde hair and a defined jaw line. He was slim built but the shape of sleeves showed the shape of muscle. The boy's narrow eyed glare softened when he looked at Ruby.  
"You're new aren't you?" He asked. Ruby nodded her head warily; a strand of hair fell across her face. She brushed it out with her finger, noticing that the boy was watching her every movement. He had a smug smirk across his face,  
"What year are you supposed to be in?" he asked.  
"Urm, sixth year?" Ruby replied, somewhat unsure. The boy's smirk broadened.  
"Same as me, my name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and of course a pureblood." He spoke with a strong sense of pride in his voice. Ruby gave a small smile,  
"I'm Ruby Kurns, daughter of Sapphire and Themis Kurns," she replied, imitating Draco's response. His eyes seemed to light up a little and his smirk turned into a smile.  
"Come sit with me on the train." Draco offered, walking off ahead suggesting for Ruby to follow. Ruby did not question, she had no friends and was willing to accept any she could make.


	2. The Sorting Hat Says

Ruby sat across from Draco in the compartment on the train. His eyes seemed to have a constant mischievous look within them. Ruby swore though that Draco's eyes seemed to change colours. One minute they would be a dark slate grey and the next they would have little specs of light, powder blue within them. This fascinated Ruby.

"Are you nervous about starting a new school?" Draco asked, not looking that interested.  
"Hmm, I'm not sure. I guess in a way. Which house is the best house to be sorted into?"  
"Slytherin, of course," he replied without any time for thought.

"Why would that be?" Ruby smiled.  
"Well, only pure witches and wizards belong in Slytherin. No blood traitors or Mudbloods," he said in a snide voice, "plus, those in Slytherin are smarter and have more fun unlike the goody two shoes Gryffindor."  
"Gryffindor?"  
Draco rolled his eyes,

"There are four houses at Hogwarts which you can be sorted into, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the worst house to be in, thus being the reason why it has the word 'puff' in its name," Draco commented.  
"What about Ravenclaw?" Ruby asked, laughing at Draco's comment on Hufflepuff. He smirked at her reaction to his joke,  
"Well, Ravenclaw is apparently the house of all the smart intelligent people. Basically, they're just a bunch of bookworms."  
"And what about Gryffindor?"  
"Dumbledore's favourites. Saint Potter is in that house." Draco scoffed.  
"Saint Potter? Is that a ghost?" Ruby asked in genuine confusion.  
"I wish. At least that way he would be dead," Draco spat.

The compartment door slid open and two large boys entered.  
"Malfoy, we need to talk to you." The larger one of the two boys said. He glanced towards Ruby and looked at her in confusion. Draco scowled at the boys then looked towards Ruby,  
"I'll speak to you later."  
"Okay, Draco." Ruby smiled.  
"Who's that?" One of the boys asked.  
"None of your business, Crabbe, that's who." Draco spat.

Ruby walked down the train carriage, the corridors blocked with roaming students. She walked down to the end cabin to find a girl sitting in there by herself, reading a magazine. Ruby knocked on the door and slid it open.  
"Excuse me, may I sit in here?" Ruby asked politely. The girl looked up from her magazine, blonde hair framing her pale face.  
"Of course you can." The girl smiled sweetly. Ruby sat down awkwardly; she sensed the girl was observing her.  
"My name is Luna Lovegood," The girl spoke in a song like tone.

"I'm Ruby Kurns," she replied.  
"What a beautiful name," Luna beamed. Luna looked out the window and seemed to drift off into a daze. Every so often she would hum a soft tune, breaking the silence within the compartment of the train but then she would fall silent again, just swaying her head.

"We should be arriving soon," Luna stated, snapping out of her dream like state.  
"Should I get changed into my robes then?" Ruby asked. Luna nodded her head and left the cabin to get changed. Ruby put on her robes and looked at her reflection in the frost bitten window. She smiled to herself, touching the Hogwarts crest with her finger.

Ruby waited in the corridor outside the Great Hall as students began to enter; a loud noise of buzzing filled the room. A stern looking witch named Professor McGonagall had instructed Ruby to wait outside till all the first years had been sorted into their houses. Ruby watched as all different types of people entered the hall. Some were tall and well poised while others were small and hunched over. She noticed how those wearing Slytherin robes seemed to be much better presented compared to those in the other houses.

"Ah, Miss Kurns, a pleasure to be having you here at Hogwarts this year," beamed Professor McGonagall. "Please follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office where we shall sort you into your house. Just to prevent the embarrassment of a sixth year having to stand in front of the whole year." McGonagall smiled softly. Ruby nodded her head and followed closely behind McGonagall, trying to take in everything which she was seeing.

They stopped in front of a large, scary looking gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops," McGonagall spoke. Suddenly the gargoyle disappeared and a large spiral staircase had appeared before them.

"Wow" Ruby gasped, as McGonagall simply did a smug smile. When Ruby entered Dumbledore's office she was shocked at the size of the room and how beautiful it was. Gold and other precious materials framed the office, but the most luxurious item to catch Ruby's eye was the red bird perched in the corner of the room.

"Miss Kurns," spoke a friendly looking wizard. He had half moon spectacles which rested crooked on his narrow bridged nose. "Please take a seat, we must make this quick. My name is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, a pleasure to be having you here this year."

"Thank you, Professor," Ruby smiled. She sat down on the gold framed chair carefully, as if scared that just a slight touch would make it break. Ruby looked around the office when suddenly her eyes were covered by the over sized hat placed on her head.

"Do not be alarmed, Miss Kurns. This is the traditional Sorting Hat of Hogwarts. Just relax and allow the hat to place you into a house." Ruby nodded her head and sat still, hearing the voice of the hat, unsure if anyone else could hear it.

"Ah, a Kurns. I remember sorting your parents both into Slytherin, so traditionally, I should do the same. But, there's something… different about you. Yes, very different. Perhaps it's best that you do not belong in Slytherin, no, no. I want to see if we are able to change you, change your path in life. I think you have potential, yes, and great potential indeed. I shall sort you into….Gryffindor!'" the hat spoke.

McGonagall took the hat from Ruby's head, beaming greatly at her.

"Here are your Gryffindor robes. Make your way down to the Great Hall, you should be able to find your way. Just ask a painting if you find yourself lost on the way. The Gryffindor table shall be clearly visible to you when you arrive and we shall put your luggage in the Gryffindor common room. Congratulations again," she smiled, handing her a tie.

"Thank you, miss," Ruby spoke. She knew that she should be happy to be in Gryffindor but she felt a sense of disappointment and confusion. And how come her parents had never told Ruby that they attended Hogwarts? And what did the Sorting Hat mean by 'Changing her path in life?'


	3. The Golden Trio

As Ruby walked down the spiral staircase from Professor Dumbledore's office, she looked bleakly at the two corridors which were presented to her. She couldn't quite remember if she had come from the left corridor or the right. Looking around, Ruby took notice of an old painting hanging up on a stone wall, covered in dust.

"Just ask a painting if you find yourself lost on the way," was the voice which ran through Ruby's mind when she set her eyes upon the painting. She walked briskly over to it, unsure of how to gain a response. Ruby looked around; she did not want a student to see her speaking to paintings, especially on her first day. She neared the painting to see that it was of an old wizard, sleeping.

"Excuse me, how may I get to the Great Hall from here?" Ruby whispered to the painting. The wizard's eyes suddenly shot open and he looked at Ruby in disgust.

"What is a student doing outside of the hall?"

"I had to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Please can you tell me how to get to the Great Hall, I'm new-"

"-That is no excuse," the wizard glared, "Take the right corridor and follow it straight down, take another right at the end then go down the stairs. You should hear a noise, follow it and you'll find the Great Hall," the wizard spat at Ruby. She smiled at the painting and said, "Thank you." But as Ruby walked away all she heard was a faint mutter and the softening noise of snoring.

Ruby followed the instructions given by the wizard and she soon found herself at the Great Hall. She peered in through the entrance and saw how each house had been clearly marked. The Slytherin table was decorated with silver and grey, Ravenclaw was decorated with blue and bronze, Hufflepuff yellow and black, and Gryffindor was decorated with scarlet and gold. Ruby walked towards the Gryffindor table, taking note on how people kept glancing up on her. She swept her long brown hair over her shoulder and started fiddling with it.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," addressed a girl with slightly bushy hair, she held an over friendly smile. In the background, Ruby could see a tall boy with ginger hair.

"Hi, I'm-"

"-Ruby Kurns. Yes, Professor McGonagall has told us all. I knew you would be placed in Gryffindor, I just knew it." Hermione interrupted.

"Bloody hell Hermione, let the girl speak," spoke the ginger haired boy. Ruby glanced at the boy and gave a small smile covering her need to laugh. Hermione simply scowled at the boy then turned back to Ruby,

"This is Ronald Weasley. Please, do come take a seat with us."

Ruby looked around then followed Hermione to the table; she sat down next to the ginger haired boy and looked at the food presented in front of them.

"Hogwarts have house elves," Ron stated, taking a chicken leg, "They're brilliant. Pretty much work for free and don't complain."

"How can you think that's brilliant, Ronald?!" Hermione cried. Ruby glanced over at Ron who rolled his eyes and then turned back to his food. Ruby looked up to notice a boy and girl walking towards the three of them. The boy had dark hair with bright green eyes, while the girl had long ginger hair with bright brown eyes.

"You look much better now, mate. Can't even tell that just ten minutes ago your nose was pouring with blood," Ron grinned to the dark haired boy.

"Thanks Ron" he muttered. He sat down in front of Ruby and glanced up at her. He did a double take, looking at her in a particular way.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I doubt it. I'm new-"

"-Her names Ruby Kurns-"

"-Bloody hell Hermione-"

"-Shut up Ronald!"

The boy watched Ruby as his two friends began bickering; he swore he had met her before or at least he had seen her somewhere before. The boy was looking at Ruby for so long he hadn't even realised she was speaking to him,

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked. Ruby gave a small laugh, "I asked what your name was?" The boy felt himself go red at his ignorance to Ruby,

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. My name's Harry Potter."

"That's a nice name," Ruby smiled before turning to her food.

Ruby found that her first impressions of the 'golden trio' in which Harry said some people nicknamed them, was wrong. Hermione was a know it all but not as arrogant as she first seemed, if anything, it was quite amusing. As Ruby entered the common room, she was shocked by the size of it and how well decorated it was.

"This is our common room?" Ruby gasped, looking over at the open lit fire and the sofas surrounding it.

"It's nothing special, wait until you see the rest of the castle," Ron grinned.

"We'll show you later, once we've unpacked all our bags and stuff," Harry added standing next to Ruby.

"Really? That would be fantastic! Thank you!" Ruby exclaimed, before going upstairs to look at her new room.

Ron and Harry followed suit, heading up to their room to unpack their belongings and to settle in properly.

"What do you think of her?" Ron asked Harry, as they unpacked their trunks.

"Who?"

"Ruby, who else do you think?"

"Oh. I don't know, she's okay I suppose. I feel that I've seen her somewhere before?" Ron laughed,

"I wouldn't go telling people that. They'll probably think you're in love with her." Harry let out a short laugh,

"Yes, because that's obviously the biggest thing I have to worry about."

"She's not too bad though, in all fairness mate. Hope her personality is just as good as her looks."

Later that night Harry and Ron took Ruby on a tour of Hogwarts whilst Hermione remained within the Common Room to have a catch up with her friend Ginny.

"We'll show you Hagrid's," Harry suggested, as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"Watch out for the trick step in a minute, Neville always gets his foot caught in it," Ron laughed. Ruby looked down at the ground to see a normal looking step but skipped it anyway; she didn't want to risk it.

"Who's Hagrid?" Ruby asked, trying to keep up with the fast pace of the two boys.

"One of the greatest men you will ever meet," Harry replied.

"He's like Hogwarts mascot," Ron added on.

"New girlfriend, Potter?" Spoke a snide voice as the three of them went to leave the entrance of the school.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron retaliated, turning on his heel to face Draco and the two larger boys named Crabbe and Goyle. Ruby turned round to face Draco and gave him a small smile; he scowled at her and ignored her sign of acknowledgment completely.

"I didn't know Hogwarts was now a charity, Weasley? I have heard that Dumbledore has given some extra funding to your family to help with affording schooling equipment?" Draco sneered. Ron slowly went red in the face as Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter.

"Leave him alone Draco." Ruby spat, her eyes glaring at Draco. His smug smirk turned into a scowl,  
"How dare you call me by my first name? You filthy Gryffindor, I bet you're a Mudblood or a blood traitor! Must be the only reason why you was placed in Gryffindor."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me; you're a piece of scum," Draco spat.  
"Back off, Malfoy-"  
"-Or what Potter? Glad to see that your nose is fixed. I was certain that no one would discover you on the train. Such a shame." Crabbe and Goyle again laughed at what Draco had said, as if they had been instructed to just laugh at every nasty comment which he makes. Ron whipped out his wand and aimed it directly at Draco.  
"You'll regret being born, Malfoy," Ron snarled.  
"Ron, leave it," Ruby cried, standing in front of him. Ron breathed heavily but the red slowly left his face.  
"Sharing a girlfriend now, are we?" Draco shouted Ruby grabbed Harry and Ron's arm pulling them away from the fight which would take place.


	4. Piece of Cake

Two weeks into the school term and Ruby had already become close friends with the 'Golden trio' of Hogwarts, especially close though to Ronald Weasley, he was clearly Ruby's favourite within the group. A fact which Ron highly appreciated, normally he was over shadowed by the attention which Harry tended to receive from being the 'Chosen One'.

Ruby, Harry and Ron walked to Potions first thing on a Monday morning.  
"I hate this day," Ron moaned, dragging his feet down the corridor.  
"I'm not too keen on it either, mate. Two hours of potion's first thing? Brilliant," Harry replied. As the three walked into the dungeons, Professor Snape glared at Ruby,  
"Miss Kurns, may I talk to you?" She looked at Ron and Harry and then walked over to Snape.  
"Yes Professor?"  
"Tell me, what do you see here?" Professor Snape hissed, holding up two exam papers.  
"Both mine and Ron's exam papers sir."  
"But it seems only the names are different compared to the answers. Cheating is quite obvious for the reason why you two have both similar answers and scores. Weasley copying from you I suppose? Yes, that's what I thought. You are to sit by Mr. Crabbe from now on. I shall not have cheats in this classroom, you either work hard or you fail. On a final note, 30 points from Gryffindor. Now take a seat."

Ruby walked away from Snape, not even looking at Harry or Ron. She felt angered, more than that, outraged. She and Ron had studied together, it wasn't cheating. Although Ron had probably copied from hew on a few questions but why was it Ruby being punished?

Ruby took a seat by Crabbe and pulled out some parchment from her bag.  
"What are you doing sitting by me?" Crabbe drooled.  
"Professor Snape's moved me here," Ruby answered, not making eye contact.  
"You're the girl from the train aren't you, the one that Malfoy was talking to?" Crabbe asked, peering over at Ruby writing her name.  
"Yeah, I'm also the one which he insulted the other week, or have you forgotten?" Ruby scoffed, glancing up at Crabbe.  
"He insults everyone, don't suspect me to remember," Crabbe replied with a tone of boredom in his voice.

Twenty minutes into the lesson and Crabbe seemed to have repeated every story about his summer to Ruby, every so often making an ape like noise which was his laugh. She felt her eyes slowly drooping; Ruby needed something to keep her interest, to keep her awake at least. The classroom door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in with a drawn looking expression on his face. He handed a note to Snape which was snatched out of his hand. Snape glanced at the note then nodded towards Draco.

Draco sat down by Crabbe and pulled out some parchment from his bag.  
"How dare Dumbledore call me to his office? What I do in my personal time is my own doing," Draco spat at Crabbe, he glanced over to notice Ruby.  
"Why are you sitting with us?!"

"I thought it'd be a good laugh," Ruby replied sarcastically. Draco cocked an eyebrow before turning his attention to Crabbe.  
"Snape made her move next to us," Crabbe informed, feeling privileged that he seemed to know an answer to a question.  
"Fantastic! You've just made this day a whole lot better," Draco snarled towards Ruby. She rolled her eyes and looked towards the board. Counting down the minutes till the lesson ended.

Ron and Harry waited outside Potions for Ruby as Snape kept her behind to talk about her behavior in the lesson.  
"She didn't even speak!" Ron spat as they waited outside.  
"I know mate, but she's a Gryffindor. He's guaranteed to treat her unfairly," Harry replied. Ruby came out the dungeon doors and launched into a hug with Ron, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron looked at Harry in confusion but Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Ruby pulled away from Ron and then gave a loud sigh while walking.  
"I hate Mondays. That was the worst two hours of my life. Ever," Ruby muttered.  
"What did Snape say to you when you stopped behind?" Harry asked, with both him and Ron trying to keep up with her pace.  
"Apparently I kept looking over at you two or just looking at the clock, so he quizzed me on the lesson. I knew most of the answers luckily, so he let me off... Well, he took 10 points away from Gryffindor," Ruby sighed.  
"That's so unfair! He wouldn't do that to a Slytherin, if anything he'd reward you for being so smart," Ron scoffed. He then put on a droned voice, "10 points to Slytherin for being mighty good bum lickers." Ruby and Harry looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, what was that voice?!" Ruby exclaimed, tears trickling down her face. "I think you need to work on your impersonations, mate," Harry managed to say whilst holding his stitch from laughing.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table next to his best friend Blaise, lost in a trail of thoughts.  
"What's up Malfoy?" Blaise asked, glancing over at him.  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking," Draco replied in a dazed like state.  
"I'd stop 'thinking' if I were you. You're beginning to resemble Loony Lovegood," Blaise laughed.  
"Shut up Zabini," Draco laughed, "I'm going to the common room, see you later," he added before getting up from the table and leaving.

Draco stalked down the corridor, away from the Great Hall thinking he was alone until he heard the heavy steps of his fellow friend next to him, "Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Crabbe muttered trying to keep up with Draco's brisk pace.  
"What is it, Crabbe?" Draco spat.  
"Urm-er-"  
"-spit it out…"  
"I think I like Ruby," Crabbe said, his face turning red. Draco turned on his heel, his face showing confusion.  
"You like who?!"  
"Shh, not so loud,"  
Draco began to laugh, "You like that filthy Gryffindor?! You're a Slytherin-"  
"- but both her parents were Slytherin's-"  
"-they are probably blood traitors too," Draco spat in disgust, "Why are you telling me this, anyway?"  
"Well, I, err, was wondering if you could help me make a love potion..?" Crabbe asked, his face turning red.  
"A love potion?"  
"Well, she's not going to fall in love with me normally, is she?" Crabbe protested.  
"You're not as stupid as you let on, Crabbe. Fine, I'll help you. Snape mentioned that we'll be making some tomorrow in class. I'll bottle some because guarantee yours will go wrong," Draco replied.  
"Thanks Malfoy," Crabbe said in surprise. He didn't expect Draco to agree so easily, Crabbe had even be prepared to pay.  
"But there is one thing you can do for me..."  
"What's that?" Crabbe asked. Draco illustrated a sinister smirk on his face.  
"Ever heard of Pollyjuice potion?"

Ruby came into Potions the next morning to find Draco sitting at the back of the class in Crabbe's seat.  
"Where's Crabbe?" Ruby asked, pulling her seat away from Draco.  
"He became ill this morning during breakfast," Draco replied shrugging his shoulders.

Professor Snape slammed a book on the table at the front of the class, making the classroom turn silent.  
"Today class, we shall make the legendary Love Potion. People would give this to their enemies to weaken them and thus making it easier to kill them. Although it obviously doesn't create true love, it does create a feeling strong enough to imitate it," Snape drooled, "Turn to page 257, you have one hour."

Ruby flicked through her book trying to find it while Draco set up his equipment. Ruby glanced up to see Pansy Parkinson staring at Draco with a huge smile over her pug like face.  
"What's up with her?" Ruby commented. Draco glanced over at Pansy and rolled his eyes; he gave a loud sigh and shook his head.  
"That's Pansy Parkinson, she's in love with me. She tries to give me a Love Potion at least once a month. It'll be worse today though because she'll have the actual proper ingredients to brew it," Draco muttered.  
"It's cute," Ruby smiled, breaking up a dragon tail into her cauldron, "Really shows her commitment." Draco looked at Ruby and gave a small laugh from her comment.  
"Of course it is. Using a love potion because the person will never love you, just adorable," Malfoy spat. Ruby laughed at Draco before turning her attention back to he potion.

"That Malfoy has nerve," Ron scoffed to Harry as he watched the interaction between Draco and Ruby.  
"They're just talking-"  
"- No, they're laughing. Just the other day he had called her scum or has she forgotten about that?!"  
"Problem, Mr. Weasley?" Snape scoffed from behind.  
"No," Ron scowled.  
"No what?"  
"No, Professor," Ron replied, his face looking as if he had to swallow goblin piss.  
Snape raised an eyebrow then looked at Ron's cauldron,  
"If you were trying to make a person fall in love with you by killing them, then you are going the right way with this potion," Snape snarled before walking away to the next cauldron.  
"Greasy git," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Why is that Pansy girl giving me a funny look?" Ruby asked Draco whilst she stirred her potion.  
"Because of this," Draco placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looked into her cauldron. Ruby glanced over at Pansy to notice her reaction and burst into laughter,  
"Oh God, if looks could kill!"  
Draco let out a short laugh,  
"Could you get me another dragon tail please?"  
"Yeah sure," Ruby replied before going into the store room. Draco quickly flasked some of his potion and put it inside of his robe. Ruby came back as the bell began to rang.  
"Flask some of your potion and give it to me as you leave. No need for you to, Mr. Weasley. I asked for a Love Potion not a Draught of Living Death potion,' Professor Snape pronounced to the class. The Slytherin's laughed at the snide comment which Snape had made about Ron.

At lunch, Ruby noticed that she kept receiving odd looks from Crabbe.  
"What's his problem?" Ron scoffed.  
"Who's?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.  
"Crabbe. Has he got gas or something?"  
"Well, I heard from Cho who heard from Angelina who-" "- get to the point, Hermione," Harry said with aspiration. She burrowed her eyebrows at him and rolled her eyes.  
"Basically, Crabbe fancies Ruby," Hermione replied, trying to keep a straight face. Ron spat out his pumpkin juice on the floor, gaining a few looks from people in the hall.  
"What?!" He exclaimed. Harry had already burst into laughter followed by Hermione, who was unable to keep a straight face. Ruby felt her face turning red; she looked over at Crabbe who was watching her. He gave her a smile which Ruby returned. Suddenly Crabbe began walking over to her.

"Is he coming over here?" Hermione laughed. Ruby wanted to die; she was gaining looks from everyone in the room. Slytherin baddie, Crabbe, was actually walking over to the new girl, Ruby Kurns, a Gryffindor.  
"Hi," Crabbe muttered nervously.  
"Hello Crabbe," Ruby replied sweetly, "Draco told me you were ill this morning?"  
"Yeah, me and Goyle ate too much and it made us ill," Crabbe replied.  
"There's a surprise," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione snorted, trying to cover their laughs. Crabbe looked over at Draco who was mouthing the word 'give' to Crabbe.  
"I, er, baked you a cupcake," Crabbe mentioned. Presenting a sickly looking cupcake covered in dark purple frosting.  
"Well, isn't that just something...? Thank you Crabbe," Ruby said in embarrassment. Even teachers were watching what was occurring, sniggering at what Crabbe had presented Ruby. Crabbe walked back over to Draco who had a massive smirk on his face. The three Slytherin's left the Great Hall.

"Ruby, you have to eat it! It's rude not too!" Hermione exclaimed as Ruby looked at the cupcake in disgust.  
"But I don't know where it's been..."  
"Who? Crabbe or the cupcake?" Ron scoffed. Ruby smiled at him,  
"You know what I mean,"  
"Come on Ruby. He was able to bring the cupcake all the way over to you without eating it. Really shows his love," Ron added. The four of them burst into laughter, even a few Gryffindor's who were listening in also laughed.  
"I'll just have a little-" Ruby replied. She took a tiny bite out of the cupcake and her expression changed suddenly, "This isn't actually that bad actually," Ruby commented, taking another bite.

Ruby suddenly felt weird, as if she could feel nothing but happiness and love. She placed the cupcake down on the table and smiled widely.  
"You know who's absolutely, positively gorgeous? Draco Malfoy," Ruby announced.  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked at Ruby in an odd way, watching her eyes; she then picked up the cupcake, examining it.  
"He is, Ron. Everything about him is perfect. His hair, his cheeks, his eyes. How I love his eyes," Ruby replied in a dream like state. She pulled out some parchment from her satchel and began doodling little hearts on it with the letters 'R + D' within them.

"Guys, this cupcake has a love potion in it. Crabbe must have wanted Ruby to fall for him-"  
"- then why is it Malfoy that Ruby is in love with?" Ron scoffed.  
"If you'd have let me finish, Ronald," Hermione glared, "Crabbe must have wanted Ruby to fall for him, so got Malfoy to make the potion, not realising that the person who makes the potion will be the person in which the victim falls in love with," Hermione replied.

"I want to see Draco!" Ruby whined, pulling at Hermione's sleeve.  
"How long does it take to wear off?" Harry asked, watching as Ruby's eyes became more and more glazed.  
"It depends on the strength of the potion. I'd say about 4 hours because she hasn't eaten much," Hermione answered, "I think I may have the ingredients in my room though which could cancel out the love potion,'" she added as Ruby began to become more restless.  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ron exclaimed, "Come on Ruby, let's go see Draco."

Hermione clung onto Ruby's arm as they dragged her out of the Great Hall, away from praying eyes.  
"Where's Draco?" Ruby protested, darting her eyes around the sudden change of surroundings. Ron rolled his eyes,  
"Just this way, Ruby. You have to be quiet though or else he won't want to see you." As they made their way up the stairs Harry noticed that Draco was actually there with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"For Merlin's sake!" Ron muttered.  
"What's happened?" Hermione asked.  
"Malfoy's there," Harry whispered.  
"Draco?!" Ruby shouted. Draco glanced down the stairs but didn't notice the four of them.

Ron placed his hand over Ruby's mouth and hooked his arm around hers.  
"We're going to have to go past him," Hermione muttered.  
"Well done Captain Obvious, figure that out all by yourself?" Ron scowled, Hermione glared opening her mouth to retaliate,  
'-Okay, you two hold onto her, we're going to walk past him, don't let her go,' Harry interrupted. Hermione and Ron broke their glare from one another and nodded their heads, following behind Harry's footsteps.

As they neared Draco, Ron and Hermione could feel Ruby pulling more vigorously. Draco turned around to notice the trio trying to pull Ruby past him.  
"What's wrong with Kurns?" Draco spat.  
"None of your business Malfoy," Harry replied.  
"Oh Saint Potter forgot you loved all the glory. What's happened to Kurns? Don't worry, I won't take away this glorifying moment of 'rescuing' her from you-"  
"-She's sick," Hermione lied.  
"Sick?" Draco questioned, smirking at Ruby. Ruby licked Ron's hand and pulled free from both their grasps. She launched into a hug, wrapping her arms around Draco's waist.  
"I love you Draco," Ruby exclaimed. Draco looked more shocked than disgusted at Ruby. Crabbe stood in the background, glaring at the scene.  
"You're meant to love Crabbe!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Why would I love Crabbe when I could love you? You're so perfect Draco," Ruby sang, burrowing her head into his chest.  
"She's meant to love Crabbe!" He shouted at the trio.  
"No you moronic cockroach, you were the one who made the potion so she loves you! If Crabbe had made it, then she would have loved him!' Hermione exclaimed, breathing heavily from the anger she felt from Malfoy's stupidity. Ron and Harry pulled Ruby away from Draco and dragged her up the stairs. Ruby watched as Draco's eyes followed her, shocked and confused.

Hermione dragged Ruby into the girls' dormitory once in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione placed Ruby on her bed and pulled out a trunk. It had goblin fingers, dragon scales, slugs, anything you could think of in it. Hermione pulled out a flask and filled it with different things.  
"I really love Draco, Hermione."  
"Uh huh."  
"He's really sweet, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I might tell him I love him?"  
"You already have. Here drink this," Hermione instructed, handing Ruby the flask which was now filled with a dark green, slime like potion.  
"Why?" Ruby asked, raising a judging eyebrow at the substance.  
"I'll take you to Malfoy if you just drink it," Hermione replied aspirated. Ruby grinned widely and downed the whole potion in one.  
"Draco really is the most beautiful, intelligent..." Ruby's glazed eyes seemed to suddenly awake, "…what has just happened?"  
"Welcome back to the normal world," Hermione smiled placing the flask back into her trunk.  
"Please tell me that was a dream," Ruby whined.  
"Thank your lucky stars it wasn't Crabbe who you had fell for," Hermione smiled, "Come on, we have Flying next."


	5. Up in the Clouds

"We're actually going be allowed to fly today," Harry sang with joy as the four of them walked across the school grounds.  
"I don't see the need or joy in flying when we can just apparate," Hermione scoffed.  
"Oh get over yourself, Hermione. You only don't like flying because you're no good at it."  
"Really, Ronald! I am not that immature, I just don't see the point in it."  
"Well I don't see the point in Ancient Runes-"  
"-that's just because you don't understand Ronald-"  
"-break it up you two," Harry interrupted. Ruby slowed down the pace of her walk, trailing behind the golden trio. Harry took note on this and he, too, slowed down his pace. Ron and Hermione were too busy arguing to take any notice. "It's okay, no one's going to say anything. They could clearly see you were under a spell," Harry said reassuringly. "It's still embarrassing, regardless Harry... You and I both know how nasty Malfoy can be," Ruby replied staring at the ground. "I'll stick up for you if he says anything," Harry smiled, "So will Ron and Hermione." "Really?" "Promise." "Thank you Harry," Ruby smiled giving him a hug.

"Today class we shall learn how to maneuver our brooms around a complicated obstacle course. You are not first years no more so I suspect no causalities," Professor Hooch announced to the class. "Ready, set, go," she shouted blowing a whistle. The whole class jilted into the air on their broom sticks. Professor Hooch had set out a complicated obstacle course for the class with pieces of flaming fire charmed to fly around the course, forcing students to constantly be on their guard. Ron and Harry flew off ahead amongst the other Gryffindor boys whilst Hermione and Ruby trailed behind at the back. "I hate flying," Hermione whined, shakily dodging a small wall which was in place, "Ruby, go on without me. I'll just affect your timing and lower your grade," she sighed. "Hermione, it's only flying-" "-It is still an academic subject," Hermione glared, her eyes flaring. "Alright, alright, I'll see you later," Ruby shouted back, flying off ahead.

Ruby began concentrating on the course; she thought she was quite good at flying, especially for a girl. When she was living in Africa she was given the chance to become a beater for a friendly school match and her team had won thanks to Ruby hitting a bludger in the, opposite team's, seekers face. Lost in thought, Ruby had to suddenly nose dive from a piece of flaming fire which would have hit her. "You want to pay more attention, Kurns," jeered a snide voice. Ruby tried to act like she had not heard anyone talk to her, being the fact she knew exactly who it was. "Are you ignoring me?" the voice added, much closer to her this time. Ruby glanced to her right to see Draco by her side; he had a wide smirk on his face. She looked straight back at the course, hoping that a piece of fire would hit him. "Just an hour ago you couldn't wait to talk to me; you couldn't wait to see me actually. Don't tell me your love for me has died out that quickly?" Draco asked, he hoped to gain a form of reaction from Ruby. "Listen here, Malfoy. No one would ever love you. Your only friend is Pansy Parkinson and that's because she is too delirious to realise what you are really like. I've only been here two weeks and I already know what a horrible, vicious little boy you are. Do everyone at Hogwarts a favour and just go crawl under a rock large enough to fit your small minded personality and your over sized ego. Oh, and if you ever try to use a potion on me again to make me fall in love with you, or anybody else in this bloody school, there will be consequences," Ruby shouted. She could feel herself going red in the face, not from embarrassment but from anger.

Draco's smirk had left his face and he was now staring at Ruby in confusion. "Don't you understand what I said?" Ruby spat. "Yeah, I do," Draco muttered, "Why are you in Gryffindor? You're the perfect Slytherin," he added before flying off ahead. Ruby couldn't understand what had just happened. She had just insulted Draco Malfoy, an action which many people would fear to do. Worst of all, he hadn't even insulted her back; there was no form of retaliation. Ruby began focusing more on the course, being as she was in her last 100m of it. She looked around to see if she could see Hermione but she was no where in sight, suddenly she felt a large impact on her back, Ruby let out a scream as she fell, and everything went black.

Ruby opened her eyes to find Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting by her side in the hospital wing.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione gasped, stroking her thumb against Ruby's hand.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Ruby in a drowse like state, "Did a piece of fire hit me or something?" She glanced down to see that her arm was in a cast.  
"Ruby, you were pushed off your broom. We don't know who by, I wish I was with you, this wouldn't have happened," Hermione cried. Harry placed an arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
"I'm going to take Hermione back to the common room," Harry told the others, "I'm glad you're okay, Ruby. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Ruby gave a small nod and a smile before turning to Ron. He was looking at her, as if close to tears.  
"I'm fine, Ron," she smiled again, "What time is it?"  
"5pm," he muttered.  
"So I've only been passed out around 2 hours, that's not too bad-"  
"-It's Saturday. You've been in here four days. Madam Pomfrey put a sleep spell on you so your arm could heal. One of your legs was broken but she was able to fix that straight away. Your arm on the other hand was trickier. It should be better in two weeks she said,"  
"Ah, that's not too bad. At least it got me out of Potions," Ruby laughed. Ron just smiled and sat beside her, pushing some hair from her face.  
"I'm having a brilliant week, first I get moved next to Crabbe and Goyle, then I get drugged, now this!" Ruby laughed.  
"You've almost as bad of luck as me and Harry does," Ron laughed.  
"Obviously I belong in Gryffindor then," she smiled. Ron looked at Ruby for a few minutes with content in his eyes. He finally opened his mouth and began to speak,  
"Ruby, I know I haven't know you long but-"  
"-Out, out. The girl needs rest now!" Madame Pomfrey called, coming into the room, "She'll be here tomorrow where you and your friends can come collect her but for now you have to leave," she added literally pushing Ron out the door. Ron looked back and shrugged his shoulders but Ruby let out a small laugh. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a sleep.

Ruby was awoken by a faint noise in the middle of the night. Madame Pomfrey had lit some candles for Ruby just in case she needed to go to the bathroom or what not. Ruby looked round to see nothing but her shadow. She went to go to sleep again until the faint sound became slightly louder. It was like a hushed whisper.  
"Help-!" muttered the faint voice. Ruby felt her stomach churn at the sound, her body frozen in the bed she was laying. "Help-!" it said a little louder. Ruby got out of bed, it was the first time she had in the past four days. She felt her body ache from the stiffness of no movement.  
"Help me-!" the voice spat out. Ruby recognised it was coming from the store room within the hospital wing. She crept over silently in hope not to wake Madame Pomfrey.  
"Help me!" The voice echoed as Ruby neared the door of the store room.  
"Closer, come closer," it hissed, "Help me, please help me," the voice cried as if in agony. Ruby grasped her hand around the door knob; it began to shake violently as if something was fighting to get out.  
"HELP ME, PLEASE," shouted the voice now, even louder. She went to turn the handle but it was as if it had suddenly risen in temperature to 110 degrees. She pulled her hand away but it would not release from the handle.

Ruby shot her eyes open, panting in her bed. She looked around to find that it was morning, to find that there were no voices.  
"It was just a dream," Ruby said in relief to herself. She looked down at her arm to see that there was writing on it in red ink.  
"HELP ME!" was written all over her cast, covering it completely. Ruby felt her heart rate increase; she looked closer to see that the writing was written in blood. Ruby's blood. She screamed loudly and Madame Pomfrey came running out of her room with a biscuit in hand,  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" She gasped.  
"M-My cast!" Ruby stuttered.  
"Is it too tight?" Madame Pomfrey asked in confusion.  
"No! There's writing on it!" Madame Pomfrey examined the cast closely then looked to Ruby in a very alarmed way,  
"There is nothing on the cast, m'dear. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ruby stared down at her cast, the writing had vanished. She knew it weren't a dream though, it was too realistic. She felt the burning pain run through her body, she felt the ache given by her legs just standing, she had seen the blood which was written on her.  
"I'll get you a cup of tea," Madame Pomfrey added before leaving the room.


	6. Protection

Ruby got dressed and did her hair whilst waiting for her friends to come collect her from the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey did not want Ruby to go back to the common room by herself, especially after her sudden outburst earlier on that morning. The door creaked open as Hermione poked her head through.

"It's just me, the boys have Quidditch training," she smiled. Ruby smiled back and said a goodbye to Madame Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as the two girls headed back to the common room.

"I've had better days," Ruby replied. She wasn't sure on whether to tell Hermione about her arm. She wasn't sure if Hermione would think she was just as mad as Madame Pomfrey did.

"Ronald's been coming up with conspiracies of who pushed you," Hermione laughed breaking the silence, "So far it's, Crabbe, after you broke his heart, Malfoy, because he's Malfoy and then Goyle,"

"So basically just Malfoy's friends?" Ruby smiled.

"Pretty much," Hermione replied.

"Look, Hermione… If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone? Well you can Ron and Harry but no one else?" Ruby asked with a sense of desperation in her voice. Hermione turned round to face Ruby, concern written on her face.

"Of course I won't, we're best friends, you can trust me with anything," Hermione smiled. Ruby gave a sigh of relief,

"Well, I dreamt last night that I heard a voice asking me to help it, but I'm not sure if it was a dream? But this voice kept whispering 'help me, help me,'. Asking me to come closer, then when I did and I went to open the door it felt like my body was burning. Then I woke up-"

"-Nightmares are common after a traumatic incident like that-"

"- I haven't finished."

"No, I hadn't thought you did," Hermione replied.

"I woke up and there was writing on my cast saying 'help me'. But it was written all over in my own blood," Ruby finished. Hermione yanked Ruby's arm, scanning the cast.

"Ouch!" Ruby shouted.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, she looked up at Ruby, "there's nothing here?"

"I know. It vanished. I'm not going crazy am I, Hermione?"

"Far from it," Hermione replied in a stern voice, "Don't worry, we'll look after you. Come on, let's get to the common room, I'll help you catch up with homework."

"Fantastic," Ruby replied with sarcasm.

Harry and Ron walked into the common room, worn out from Quidditch training.

"I think my legs are going to fall off," Ron moaned as he slumped himself down onto the sofa.

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered, falling down next to him. They stretched out in front of the fire, enjoying the relaxation.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Hermione exclaimed, disrupting their calmness.

"What about?" Harry asked while his eyes were still tightly shut. Ron looked curiously at Hermione though through one winced eye,

"Yeah, what about?"

"Ruby, I think it's serious-"

"-Why, what's happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" Ron interrogated, darting up from his slumped position.

"Calm down, Ronald," Hermione scoffed. She turned to Harry who was now sitting up straight. She sat on the edge of the sofa, looking around,

"Well, she told me that when in the hospital wing she had this dream that someone was asking her to help them? Then she woke up with 'help me' scrawled on her cast written in blood,"

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Lower your voice, Ronald! There's nothing on her cast though but she's sure she didn't imagine it."

"Do you think she did, though?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just her dream reminded me of the ones you've been having-"

"-They're just dreams. They don't mean anything. She's probably just over tired-"

There was a noise and Ruby entered the common room, she gave a small smile to Harry and Ron. Ron stood up and gave her a warm hug. Ruby squeezed Ron's waist with one arm, burrowing her head into his chest. Hermione gave an uncomfortable cough, making the two pull away from each other.

"Should we get some dinner?" Harry proposed.

"I'm not really hungry," Ruby muttered.

Hermione looked at her concerned, "Ruby, you can't stop eating-"

"-I'm just not hungry;" Ruby laughed nervously.

"Hermione, she's obviously tired if she's been with you the whole day," Ron said. Hermione's eyes flashed with a form of rage which instantly made the room thick with tension.

"Actually, I'll come to dinner," Ruby stated, "Anything to end this tension," she muttered to Harry who nodded his head.

**D.P.O.V.**

"Why did you do it?!" Draco spat at Pansy.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what came over me, I just got jealous and I-"

"- decided to push Ruby off her bloody broom?!" Draco shouted. A few people in the common room glanced up at him but others tried to ignore.

"She deserved it, everyone knows that-"

"-We're not together! We were never together and we will never be together. Just because you can't get it through your thick head doesn't mean you can try kill-"

"-I didn't try too-"

"- Any girl who tries speaking too me," Draco yelled. His voice was so strong that he swore it made the chandelier shake slightly. Pansy's eyes were wide and he could see tears filling up within them. He gave a final disgusted glare at her before marching out of the dungeons, with Blaise close behind.

*** One month later***

"It was a really odd dream," Harry said whilst eating his dinner, "we were all there, ready to fight but we weren't as we were now. We were like animals-"

"-What do you mean animals?" Hermione interrupted, raising her head from her book.

"Like actual animals. You was an owl, Ron was a fox,"

"What was I?" Ruby asked, playing around with her pasta.

"You weren't in it," Harry replied sheepishly. Ruby didn't reply, she just fiddled with her pasta.

"Do you think it could mean something, mate?" Ron asked, almost speaking in a hushed tone. Ruby looked up but was aware of how her presence wasn't necessary. "I'll leave you three to speak in private," Ruby smiled before standing up to leave the table. Harry felt guilt wash over him but he didn't feel comfortable letting Ruby know about his dreams. He barely felt comfortable letting Hermione and Ron know.

Ruby walked down the corridor, her head felt light and dizzy. She hadn't been eating properly for a month now, each time she went too, it felt as if it would just come straight back up. Even just the thought of consuming food made her stomach churn slightly. Ruby stopped for a minute, her head began thumping and she was finding it hard to walk and concentrate at the same time. As she stopped, Ruby felt as if her heart rate was increasing more, thumping against her chest at a vigorous speed.

''What's wrong with me?'' Ruby muttered to herself, she felt her head to find she was heating up. Suddenly the thumping in her head stopped and Ruby heard a high pitch scream. Her head shot up from the ground, her eyes piercing around for any recognition of a figure.''H-Hello?'' Ruby called out, she did not know why she said hello. Of all the things to reply to someone screaming. There was a faint mutter which Ruby was just about able to pick up. Ruby's heart was now thumping so heavily against her chest she was afraid it would break free. The low mutter began to get louder and Ruby found that her body had begun to shake. She began walking down the corridor away from the noise hoping to escape it.

''Ruby,'' the voice muttered, it was the first word she could pick up on. ''Ruby.'' She darted her head back to see no one there.

''I'm in your head, Ruby. Why won't you help me?'' The voice hissed, as if inches away from her ear.

''W-Who are you?'' Ruby stammered, freezing on the spot.

''I think you know who I am,'' the voice hissed. ''I am the Dark Lord,''

Ruby felt her stomach drop, she let out a nervous laugh,

''I'm mad. I've finally lost it-''

''Don't be so naïve. Why won't you help me?'' The voice hissed.

''What?''

''Why did you ignore my last cry for help? Why won't you help me? Why won't you rescue me?'' The voice shouted, each syllable piercing Ruby's ear.

''Leave me alone,'' Ruby shouted. Tears escaping her eyes for unknown reasons.

''Why won't you help me?! Why are you betraying me?!'' Ruby began to run down the corridor, hoping that she'd be able to escape the voice. ''You can't run from me!'' The voice hissed, Ruby's tears fell more quickly, ''You can't run from something which is in your head-''

Ruby felt herself collide with something and she let out a high scream followed by a low sob.

''Don't kill me, don't kill me,'' Ruby repeated, bowing her head onto the ground. She felt her shoulders being grasped onto.

''Kurns, is that you?'' Spoke a confused voice. Ruby opened her eyes to find herself looking at the stone floor; she raised her head to see Draco Malfoy kneeling down next to her, his eyes showed panic. Ruby wiped her eyes quickly,

''Oh, Malfoy-''

''-What's wrong?'' He interrupted. Ruby stood up, brushing down her uniform. She noticed that the voice had left, for now, and gave a sigh of relief.

''Nothing's wrong,''

''You're crying,''

''Am I?''

''Yes.'' Ruby felt her face, brushing a loose tear away with her thumb. She went to walk past Draco before he grabbed onto her arm. His cold skin brought a form of calmness to Ruby's.

''You're burning up,'' he stated. Ruby simply looked at Draco, not mentioning a word.

Two girls down the end of the corridor screamed giddily as they walked past making Ruby cry.

''It's back!'' She shouted, covering her head with her hands.

''Who's back?'' Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Ruby buried her head into his chest. She let out silent sobs while Draco ran his fingers through her hair.

''I can't tell you,'' Ruby finally muttered.

''Why?'' Draco asked, cupping Ruby's face and pulling it too meet his eyes.

''Because-'' Ruby lost her trail of thought when looking at Draco, she watched as his eyes seemed to have a faint colour of blue within them. He rested his forehead on Ruby's and just gazed into her eyes,

''Because, what?''

''I don't trust you,'' Ruby replied rather sheepishly, Draco gave a small smile,

''So you shouldn't but I want to protect you. So, what's wrong?''

Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief and she pulled away from Draco.

''You want to protect me?'' She repeated.

''Yeah, is that a problem?''

''Protect me from what?''

''Well if you tell me what's wrong, I'll protect you from that.'' Draco replied, with a sense of boredom in his tone.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and shook her head, ''No.''

''What, why?'' Draco asked, agitated.

''You've been nothing but horrible to me. Yes, we may have the odd conversation but it never ends well. Such as Pansy pushing me off my bloody broom for Merlin sake!''

''-You heard about that?'' Draco smirked, Ruby just rolled her eyes.

''My point exactly. So suddenly you want to 'protect me?' I'm not having it, bye Malfoy,'' Ruby spat before walking off from him.

''Don't I at least get a thank you?'' Draco shouted after her.

''Thank you for knocking me over,'' Ruby shouted back not looking at him. He stood there, watching her shaking his head with a small smirk on his face.

Ruby strode into the common room and went straight to bed; she didn't want to really hear the hushed whispers between the 'golden' trio. She didn't really want to tell them either what had just happened to her, with both Malfoy and the voices. She could imagine the conversation already,

Harry: You probably imagined it; it's me who has too worry with my animal dreams! But I can't tell you about them because you're not important enough.

Hermione: I think he's right, Ruby. You're probably just running a fever, you haven't really been eating properly. Just get some rest and we'll speak about it in the morning.

Ron: Forget the voices, what about Malfoy?! That smug git, I bet they'll all be laughing at you right now, all the Slytherins. The only person he likes to help is himself! Why would you talk to him?!

Ruby clenched her fists at the thought of it.

''Why am I being so bitter?'' She thought to herself. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, just thinking. Ruby knew she should have been thinking about the voice she heard, scared of what it meant but she seemed to be focusing more on her encounter with Malfoy. ''Lavender did say he was one of the best looking wizards in the school,'' she thought to herself, ''Maybe even the very best looking.'' She shook her head to try rid herself of the thoughts but it was futile. Ruby kept repeating the moment in her head of when Draco hugged her, cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. How she loved those diamond, sparkle like-

''-No!'' Ruby shouted within her head. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep at any given minute. Anything which would mean allowing her to escape her thoughts. Anything to escape the image in her mind that was Draco Malfoy.


	7. Stupid Mudblood

Ruby awoke in the night to hear a faint sob coming from across the room in Hermione's bed.

''Lumos,'' Ruby whispered, creating a faint light come from the tip of her wand. She walked over to Hermione to see her sitting up on her bed, crying.

''Hermione, what's wrong?'' Ruby whispered, hoping not to wake any of the other Gryffindor girls. Startled, Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and tried to hide her face behind a book.

''Nothing, just, this is a really sad book-''

''- It's the Quibbler, Hermione.''

''Oh,''

''Hermione-''

''- It's nothing, Ruby. Honestly.'' Hermione spat, she then noticed how harsh her tone of voice had come out and tried to soften it, ''I mean, I'm just tired, I didn't get a very good mark in my essay for Snape.''

Ruby gave a faint, unconvinced smile,

''Well, I'm going to go to bed, if you need-''

''-Mhhmm,'' Hermione mumbled, turning away from Ruby. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her own bed.

Ruby woke up on the Saturday morning, stretching out her arms. She looked over to see that Hermione wasn't in the room, neither were any of the other girls. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed. She quickly changed and straightened her hair; she then walked down to the common room to see that there was hardly anyone about. Even though it was a Saturday morning, it was still unusually quiet.

''Where is everybody?'' Ruby asked a 5th year ginger boy. He glanced up at Ruby and shrugged his shoulders,

''It's the Hogsmeade trip-''

''-Crap! Is that today?!'' Ruby exclaimed.

''Yeah, no point in trying to catch up with them. They left an hour ago,'' the boy replied, turning back to the piece of parchment he was writing on. Ruby frowned and left the common room, slamming the portrait door.

''Temper!'' The fat lady spat.

''Sorry,'' Ruby muttered.

''How could they just 'forget' about me?'' Ruby hissed to herself, ''Hermione could have woken me! She knew how excited I was for this trip. That-''

''-Mudblood?'' Draco interrupted.

''What?'' Ruby replied, confused of where Draco had actually came from.

''I heard you ranting about Mudblood Granger-''

''- Don't call her that,''

''Fine. It's not me she's betrayed anyway.''

''You were listening in on my conversation?'' Ruby glared.

''Well, you were talking to yourself. I was just checking that you weren't admitting your actual love for me,'' Draco smirked.

''You've got nerve, Malfoy,'' Ruby hissed before walking off ahead.

''Whoa, wait a minute,'' Draco called out making Ruby stop. She didn't know why, but she stopped, waiting for Draco to catch up with her, ''What's actually happened?''

''I thought you had heard-''

''- I only heard part of it,'' Draco interrupted. His eyes were sparkling extra bright today, the colour blue was much more vigorous than they had been the day before.

''Where do I start? Everything! They think that I'm crazy, that I just hear things. I just know they do. Oh, and Harry doesn't even trust me! When he talks about his dreams he doesn't like me around? Well I have to tell him everything embarrassing that happens to me, he bloody forces it out. Says I'm not a good friend if I don't?! And Hermione! She was crying last night but acted really off with me when I tried to help her. Then this morning, they all went to Hogsmeade without me. Leaving me here by myself, with no one. I've never even been to Hogsmeade. I was quite excited to go!'' Ruby ranted; when she finally stopped she began to breathe heavy. Draco had a wide smirk on his face.

''What are you smirking at?'' Ruby spat, her temper rising once again.

''Saint Potter is just an attention seeker and Granger, well; she's just a stupid Mudblood. How about Weasley, though? I didn't hear you say anything about him,''

''Well, he hasn't done anything to anger me. That's why he's my favorite-''

'' -Charity Case Weasley?'' Draco scowled, he shook his head in disbelief, ''You're coming around with me today. Then you can compare me to Weasley and judge who is better,'' Draco scoffed, before leading the way towards the Great Hall.

''Why do you care?'' Ruby laughed, following behind him.

''Because, I want to protect you and I'm protecting you from the idea that Weasley is an actual decent human being,'' Draco replied. The two of them entered the Great Hall, it was quite empty apart from the Slytherin Table which seemed fuller compared to the other three houses. ''Come on,'' Draco instructed as he went to sit by Blaise.

''I can't-''

''- And why not? No one cares what house you're in if you're with me,'' Draco protested, looking at Ruby.

''Okay, but don't ditch me,'' Ruby replied almost as if pleading. Draco just gave a smirk and carried on walking towards the sat down by Blaise who was sitting opposite Crabbe and Goyle. Ruby felt her cheeks go red as Crabbe stared at her.

''Why is she here?'' Blaise spat, narrowing his eyes at Ruby.

''The Gryffindorks ditched her,'' Draco replied coldly.

''Why is that our problem?''

''Because I like her, is that a problem?'' Draco scowled. Blaise shook his head, not saying another word. Every so often though he would glare at Ruby. This didn't faze her though, as Ruby had already took notice on how the whole of the Slytherin table seemed to be glaring at her. One person in specific, Pansy Parkinson.

Ruby turned to Draco uncomfortably, fidgeting with her hands,

"Draco, I think I'm going-"

''-Don't. I'll be finished in a minute and then we can go where ever you like,'' Draco smiled. He took hold of Ruby's hand under the table and gave her a small smile.

''Okay,'' Ruby replied as is hypnotized by Draco's smile or just him in general. He hadn't yet let go of her hand, making her heart melt a little bit more for each second which he was holding onto it.

''Draco-'' hissed a high squealed voice.

''Parkinson,'' Draco replied not bother to look up, though he did let go of Ruby's hand.

''What is _that_ doing here?''

''What is what doing here?''

''That,'' Pansy spat pointing at Ruby.

''Oh, that is a _'girl'_ Pansy. I know you struggle with identifying genders as you are both,'' Draco replied, not even needing to take time to think of a comeback. There were a few sniggers around the table which made Pansy go red within the face.

''You could say the same about her. She's a Gryffindor. Why is she sitting with us?!''

''She's not sitting with _us_, she's sitting with me and that is because I want her too.''

"But why?"

"Parkinson, I don't need to tell you everything do I? Wait, I don't even need to talk to you," Draco scoffed. He rolled his eyes at Blaise and ignored her completely. Ruby sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.

''He doesn't really like you!' Pansy shouted at Ruby. Ruby looked up at the pug faced girl to see anger flashing in her eyes. ''He is just using you, he has even said so himself. He thinks you're ugly and that you're stupid and, also, that- er- that you're really, really annoying and should just leave him alone!''

''Now change you're to_ 'I'm'_ and you've finally got something right,'' Draco interrupted, taking Ruby's hand and leaving the Great Hall.

''Ughhhhh,'' Pansy screamed as Draco and Ruby left the scene.

''Sorry about her,'' Draco said as they walked down a corridor, still holding onto Ruby's hand.

''Is it true what she said? About you using me?'' Ruby asked bluntly.

''What? No! You haven't anything I need,'' Draco said defensively, stopping in his tracks, ''Why would I ever use you?''

''I don't know,'' Ruby replied, looking down at the ground. Draco gave her hand a tight squeeze and smiled,

''What do you want to do today? If you want me to leave you alone forever, I will. If you want me to stay with you forever, I will.'' Ruby smiled widely at him, she could feel her cheeks slowly burning.

''Urm, well, I don't know,'' Ruby replied, she seemed to have forgotten how to put together a simple sentence. Draco just smirked; his eyes seemed to be turning bluer by the second.

''We could just go on a walk around the school grounds?'' He proposed.

''Yeah, err, sure. If you err, want too,'' Ruby replied. Draco just laughed and began walking, still holding onto her hand.

''So you've been to school in Africa? I didn't know they even had wizards over there?'' Draco replied as they walked down a slope on the school grounds.

''They don't have many; literally they only have around twenty witches and wizards in the entire country. The school over there though was really nice, but Hogwarts is defiantly the best school I've been to so far-''

''- Why? Because I'm here?'' Draco smirked.

''Obviously,'' Ruby replied, ''You know, you always interrupt my sentences,'' she smiled.

''Do I? Force of habit. Sorry,'' Draco replied, not really interested.

''It's fine. It's cute,''

''Cute?'' Draco smirked, looking at Ruby.

''Urm, it's a French saying-''

''-No it's not. You haven't a very good lying face, Kurns,'' Draco replied. Ruby let go of his hand and walked off slightly ahead, embarrassed.

''I'm only joking!'' He called out after her. Ruby felt her cheeks burning up, ''Why did I have to say cute?'' She hissed at herself, hitting her head at her own stupidity.

''You're so cute when you're embarrassed,'' Draco mocked when he had caught up with Ruby.

''Go away,'' she cried.

''Why? Come on Gem-''

''- Gem?''

''Now look who's interrupting who,'' Draco smirked.

''My names not Gem-''

''-It's a nickname. Ruby is a Gem,'' Draco replied mater-of-factly.

''Why Gem, though?''

''Why not?'' He replied, obviously becoming bored with the conversation.

''Well, what can I call you?'' Ruby asked.

''I don't know, your boyfriend?'' Draco smirked.

''Shut up,'' Ruby laughed, hitting him gently in the arm.

''Ouch, Gem, ouch.''

''That didn't even hurt, you little liar' Ruby exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

''It hurt my feelings,'' Draco replied pulling a fake pout.

''You're pathetic,'' Ruby smiled. Draco just winked at her and sat down on the grass, pulling Ruby down with him.

''So tell me something about yourself?'' Ruby asked, mindlessly pulling out pieces of grass.

''Like what?'' Draco replied, watching Ruby's action with content.

''Gee, I don't know. How about what conditioner you use?'' Ruby replied sarcastically.

''Calm down,'' he smiled, ''well, my birthday's in June. When's yours?''

''Next Saturday,'' Ruby replied quietly.

''Really? What are the Gryffindorks doing for you?''

''Nothing, they don't know. Well, they do but they have probably forgot because of what Potter's, I mean Harry's going through,' Ruby replied. Draco smirked at the name which she had originally called Harry.

''Tell me something else,'' Ruby asked, lying down on the grass.

''I don't know what to say?'' Draco replied, lying down next to her.

''Anything,'' she answered, her eyes glazing over while staring up at the clouds.

''Urm, my favorite food is pizza and I hate pumpkin juice,''

''You're not a real wizard if you hate Pumpkin Juice!'' Ruby smiled, Draco rolled his eyes,

''What's your favorite food then?''

''Pizza,'' Ruby grinned, ''But I only like it plain-''

''-Same. I hate it when it's spicy,'' Draco interrupted. Ruby turned on her side to face Draco, her hair falling across her face. Draco, too, turned on his side to look at her, pushing the hair out of Ruby's eyes, smiling. He was enjoying her company more than he had expected too.

''Who's your best friend?'' Ruby asked.

''Blaise Zabini, easy.''

''Not Crabbe and Goyle?'' Ruby gasped, Draco, again, rolled his eyes in an over exaggerated style,

''They're both idiots. At least with Blaise I can have a proper conversation without him getting confused and asking me to repeat myself. Anyway, Crabbe secretly hates me since the love potion blunder. He's just too scared of me to admit it.''

''Oh,'' Ruby looked at the grass feeling herself go red. Draco gave a light laugh, lifting her chin up with his finger.

''What about you?'' he asked.

''I don't really have one-''

''-What about Weasley?'' Draco interrupted.

''Yeah, well, I guess. He's just a little protective-''

''-Protective?''

''Yeah, well, he doesn't like me talking to people he doesn't like,''

''That's pathetic. So he won't be happy when he finds out about you spending the day with me-''

''- I don't care,'' Ruby replied bluntly.

''See, told you that you'd prefer me compared to Weasley,' 'Draco smirked.

''No I don't,'' Ruby lied.

''Of course you don't,'' Draco replied, ''Ask me another question?''

''Have you ever had a girlfriend?'' Ruby asked, Draco looked surprised by her question but he smiled,

''Obviously. Have you seen me? Well, let's say I've had more one night stands than girlfriends. How about you?''

''No. I've never had a girlfriend,'' Ruby replied bluntly, not looking at Draco.

''I meant boyfriends,''

''I had one-''

''-Did the deed?''

''No,'' Ruby spat, '' But he did though with my best friend at the time. Men are pigs.''

Draco felt that Ruby had suddenly become much colder towards him and that tension began to fill the atmosphere which just a minute ago was so relaxed between the two.

''I was only joking about the one night stands-''

''-No you weren't,'' Ruby replied, not making eye contact with Draco.

''I was, I promise. I've had lots of girlfriends, yes, but I've only done the deed once,'' Draco admitted.

''With who?'' Ruby asked, looking up at him.

''It doesn't matter,'' Draco replied, looking away.

''No, go on. With who?'' Ruby asked.

''Parkinson,'' Draco muttered.

'As in _Pansy_?!'' Ruby squealed, laughing.

''Shut up!'' Draco scoffed, sitting up.

''Pansy Parkinson?!''

''It's not really funny-''

''-It really is.''

''Then you're just immature and I had you entirely wrong,'' Draco spat, standing to his feet, ''It's not like I regret it or anything,''

''Aw, Dra-Dra,'' Ruby cooed.

''Go a… Dra-Dra?''

''Nickname not working?''

''Not in the slightest.''

''Damn, I thought I had it,'' Ruby smiled. She stood to her feet and walked over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his waist.

''I'll tell you a secret if it makes you happy?''

''What then?'' Draco asked, not looking at her, somewhat sulking.

''I prefer you to Ron,'' Ruby smiled. Draco looked down, his eyes beaming.

''Really?'' Ruby nodded her head, ''But why?''

''I don't know. I have more in common with you, well, I think I do. You probably hate me-''

''- No I don't. I like you too, for a Gryffindork.'' Ruby gave a small smile towards Draco,

''But Slytherin's aren't friends with Gryffindor's?''

''I'm sure that I can make an exception just this once,'' Draco answered, pushing back Ruby's hair. He leaned in closer, inches away from Ruby's face.

Ruby gazed into his eyes which were almost completely blue, hooking her arms around his neck. She leaned in closer to Draco, able to feel his warm breath against her skin. Then suddenly there was a loud crashing noise coming from the trees. Ruby snapped her head back to see birds flying out from the trees.

''What was that?'' Ruby cried.

''I don't know,'' Draco muttered, still just inches away from Ruby, ''Probably just a hippogriff,''

''Are you sure?'' Ruby replied unconvinced. There was suddenly another loud crash from the forest, Ruby jumped and felt tears prickle her eyes.

''Draco, let go of me,'' she cried, trying to pull herself away from him.

''Why? There's nothing-''

''-Draco, please!'' Ruby shouted, fidgeting vigorously, ''Just let go of me!'' Ruby screamed. Draco released his grasp on Ruby and she ran off back up to the castle. She ran up to the castle, the tears falling freely from her eyes.

''What's wrong with me?'' Ruby cried to herself, kneeling down against the castle wall. She burrowed her head into her knees, trying to calm herself down.

''Do you want to explain to me what has just happened?'' She heard a voice say.

''Go away, Malfoy,'' she muttered.

''No,'' he replied, sitting down beside her, ''Look, I told you about Parkinson. Not even Zabini knows and he's my best friend. So you can tell me what the hell is wrong with you,''

Ruby raised her head, wiping away a tear.

''You're going to think I'm crazy.''

"I already do,'" Draco replied, "Just tell me."

''It all started when I was in the hospital wing. I had this dream that there was this thing begging me for help, I went to open the door and the handle burnt my hand, it was so realistic. I could feel every detail of pain. I then woke to find 'help me' scrawled over my cast in blood. Then, the other day when you found me, I had heard some voice in my head, screaming at me. Begging me to help it, asking me why I had betrayed it,'' Ruby answered in a rushed tone. She gave a heavy sigh and began to breathe heavy once she had finished her confession. Ruby didn't know why she was telling Draco all this stuff but she just felt that she needed to let someone know. Draco watched Ruby, how her eyes seemed to widen in fear as she relieved her memories.

''I sound crazy-''

''- You don't. I believe you.''

''I just can't help, wait, what? You believe me?'' Ruby questioned in shock.

''Of course I do, I wish you'd have told me though in the first place, instead of running away from me like that. I thought you were scared of me or something,'' Draco laughed. He wiped a tear off Ruby's face with his thumb.

''I'm such an idiot,'' Ruby muttered. She glanced up to see that people were returning back to the castle from Hogsmeade, ''I guess I should go and meet Ron and those-''

''- Why?'' Draco interrupted.

''Well you were only letting me go around with you until they were back.'' Draco rolled his eyes,

''Well, if you want to go back to your pathetic excuse of friends then fine but let's have some form of fun with it,''

''What do you mean?'' Ruby asked, Draco had a mischievous look in his eyes.

''I swear Honeyducks chocolate just gets better and better,'' Ron mumbled while chewing on some chocolate.

''Really, Ronald? You won't have any room for your dinner,'' Hermione smiled as she walked alongside him. Harry was further behind speaking to Professor Slughorn about a specific potion.

''I can't believe that he invited you two to his _''Slug Club''_, or what ever it's called, but not me!'' Ron scoffed in disgust.

''Don't be so jealous,'' Hermione smiled, ''It won't be very good anyway.''

Ron just shrugged his shoulders; they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

''Ron, I swear this is the first time you've actually ever considered skipping dinner,'' Harry laughed as Ron looked away from the food which was in front of him.

''I think I've ate too much chocolate,'' Ron squirmed. Hermione just gave a loud tut while reading a book.

''Is that Ruby?'' Harry asked, glaring over at the Slytherin table.

''Where?'' Ron asked eagerly, Hermione glanced at him and rolled her eyes. Ron soon set eyes on her and it felt as if his stomach had jumped into his mouth. Ruby was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Malfoy who had his arm around her, laughing loudly and arrogantly. Zabini and the other Slytherin's seemed to be enjoying her presence as well, all those but Pansy Parkinson.

''What's she doing over there?'' Ron spat, ''What the bloody hell is she doing with Malfoy?!'' Harry said nothing, just staring at the scene which had taken place.

''If you're that bothered just go over,'' Hermione hissed, not looking up from her book.

''Now you've done it,'' Ginny whispered to Hermione. She looked up from her book to see Ron marching over to the Slytherin table, chocolate in hand.

''Oi Malfoy, take your filthy arm off Ruby,'' Ron spat as he confronted the group. Draco looked up smirking,

''Jealous are we Weasley?''

''Shove off, Malfoy.''

''Temper, Weasley. You're going as red as your hair.''

Ruby burst out laughing, looking at Draco with content,

''Alright Malfoy, I think he's suffered enough.'' Draco gave a sigh and looked disappointed,

''I haven't even got started-''

''-What the hell are you going on about?'' Ron shouted. Ruby rolled her eyes and stood up from the bench.

''Thanks for keeping me company,'' she smiled at Draco. He stood up from the bench and gave her a warm hug,

''Just find me if you need to talk,'' he whispered. Ruby glanced up at him, smiling widely. She then turned to Ron who was standing there, scowling.

''I don't know why you're angry; it should be me who's angry! All you lot left me and went to bloody Hogsmeade without me,'' Ruby glared as she walked off with Ron.

''Thanks for playing along that you liked her,'' Draco said to the group of Slytherin's.

''It's fine,'' Blaise replied, ''Why are you talking to her anyway, if I may ask?''

''Let's just say this, Blaise, father has some inside information,'' Draco smirked.


	8. Lost in the Stars

In Astronomy, Ruby couldn't focus properly on her star gazing, her thoughts kept drifting off onto other things.  
''Miss Kurns, is there a problem?'' Professor Sinistra asked peering over at her work.

"What? Oh, no Professor."  
''You have seemed to have written the same star five times?''  
''Oh, have I? I do apologise Professor.''  
Professor Sinistra looked at Ruby with grave frustration before walking away to the next student.

Ruby peered through her telescope, trying to find a different type of star. Whilst doing so, she noticed a hooded figure down the bottom of the school grounds, by Hagrid's. She moved the telescope, focusing on the figure. It stood shiftily in front of Hagrid's hut before the door finally opened. Hagrid looked surprised to see the figure and somewhat reluctant to allow it in. Finally, Hagrid moved out the way and the hooded figure slammed the door.

''-And that is the homework for next week, any questions? '' Professor Sinistra asked the class, ''No? Good.''  
The class began to pack their bags and leave the class, one by one.  
''Miss Kurns, may I have a word please? '' Professor Sinistra asked as she went to leave. Ruby walked over to the Professor who offered her a seat.  
''Miss Kurns, I have noticed that for the past few days you have become more... distant in your work.''  
''Distant? What do you mean, Professor?''  
''Normally, I see you talking to Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger but you sat somewhere completely new today.''  
''Oh, did I?''  
''Indeed. Have you three had a little falling out? '' Professor Sinistra asked in a patronizing manner. Ruby searched her mind for an excuse; the three hadn't spoken for five days now since the incident.  
''No, Professor. I just fancied a change, '' Ruby replied.  
''Mhmm,'' Professor Sinistra replied, ''here is the homework. I took notice how you weren't paying attention.''  
''Thank you, Professor, '' Ruby replied sheepishly before taking the piece of paper and leaving.

Ruby woke up in the morning to find that Hermione had already gone down stairs to the common room. The two of them hadn't spoken to each other properly now for the past week or so. Every time Ruby would ever say or ask something, Hermione would simply respond with a one word answer. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows just at the thought while doing her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, while brushing her brown hair over her shoulder. Ruby took notice of how there were dark bags underneath her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping well lately. She walked down into the Common Room where Ron was waiting for Ruby.  
''Where are the others?'' She asked as they began walking towards the Great Hall.  
''They've already gone to the Great Hall-''  
''-Oh.''

''So, what do you want to do today? '' Ron chirped as they walked down the stairs. ''Wait, trick step!'' He cried, whilst lifting Ruby up to miss it, she laughed at him,  
''Oh, very heroic Mr. Weasley, '' Ruby smiled, Ron went slightly red in the face.  
''Are you going to answer me?''  
''Answer you what? '' Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.  
''What do you want to do today? '' Ron repeated with frustration.  
''Oh, nothing,'' she replied. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and entered the Great Hall.

Ruby sat down by Hermione who seemed to turn her back slightly on her. She looked towards Ginny who instantly looked away. Ruby just stared at her food, bored senseless. The owls started coming in for the morning post. Ruby glanced up to see her two family owls, Quintin and Diamond, carrying a sack between them. They dropped it down in front of Ruby then took a rest on either side of her shoulders. Ruby laughed before giving them some toast and a little pet each. They then flew off back out of the school window.  
''What's that? '' Ron mumbled, whilst eating some bacon.  
''Birthday presents-''  
''- is that today?! '' Ron exclaimed spitting some bacon out at Hermione.  
''Yeah, '' Ruby replied before sending her sack to her room.  
''Well, I'm going to go open them. I'll meet you guys later, '' Ruby announced to the group.

As Ruby walked out of the Great Hall, she saw Draco nearing with Blaise. She and Draco only spoke in Potions but would give smiles to one another round school if the corridors were not too busy.  
''Gem, '' Draco smiled.  
''Dra, '' Ruby grinned back.  
''I'll meet you in there, I need to speak to Ruby for a bit, '' Draco said to Blaise. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking, giving a quick glare to Ruby.  
''Happy Birthday, '' he sang.  
''You remembered? '' Ruby questioned in shock.  
''Of course I did, '' he replied, ''I've got you a present, it's nothing much.'' Draco presented Ruby with a small package wrapped in brown paper.  
''Draco, you really shouldn't have-''  
''- I wanted too, '' Draco smiled, ''Are you going to open it.''  
''Yeah, of course,'' Ruby replied, opening the package carefully, as she did so, she saw a silver necklace. Ruby pulled it out, to reveal the silver snake shape which the necklace presented.  
'It's beautiful,' Ruby replied, looking at the necklace in awe.  
'It reminded me of you-'  
'- because I'm a snake?' Ruby smiled.  
'No, because it has ruby eyes,' Draco laughed, 'turn around I'll put it on for you.' Ruby did as she was told and gasped a little when the cold metal hit her skin.  
'How do I look?'  
'Beautiful,' Draco replied staring at Ruby. She smiled back, blushing slightly, 'any way's, I best go meet Zabini,' Ruby nodded her head. She gave Draco a hug which he lifted her off her feet.  
'Draco, put me down,' Ruby giggled as he twirled her around. Draco just smirked, giving Ruby a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Ruby watched as Draco walked away, feeling her cheeks fluster from the touch of his lips. She looked at the necklace which was just given, feeling the texture of it with her fingers. Ruby smiled widely to herself before walking back to the common room with a skip in her walk.

Later that night Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ginny, flicking through her History of Magic book.

"Are you going to wish Ruby a happy birthday when you see her later?" Ginny asked whilst doing her homework.

"No, why would I do that?" Hermione scoffed, not looking up from her book.

"I dunno, I just think this whole thing is petty," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, you're meant to be-"

"-Your best friend, I know, I know. But I wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't speak my mind." With that Ginny picked up her belongings and left to go to her bedroom. Within the space of ten minutes of Ginny leaving the portrait door swung open and Ruby walked on in. Hermione felt her stomach drop and hid behind her book even more in hope that Ruby would not notice.

To Hermione's surprise Ruby made no acknowledgment to Hermione at all, she didn't even look her way. Ruby simply sat down in a seat and pulled out a book and began reading.

"Happy birthday," Hermione squeaked over her book, Ginny's comment had gotten to her. Ruby looked up over her book,

"Thanks."

"Have you gotten much?"

"Few things."

"Like what?" Hermione smiled, trying to prolong the conversation.

"This necklace," Ruby replied, holding up a thin chain with a snake on it.

"Wow, that's really nice. Did your parents get you it?"

"No," Ruby replied coldly. A silence developed between the two whilst Ruby returned her attention back to her book.

"Ruby, are we… are we okay?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"What do you think?" Ruby spat, slamming her book down, "You have been avoiding me the whole week and left to go Hogsmeade without me. I do not care for you Hermione. Yes, I may be the 'new' girl but that doesn't mean I can be treated like… like a door mat! Talking to me when you bloody well please."

"No, that wasn't why I was being off with you," Hermione replied rather red faced.

"So you were aware that you _were_ being off with me? That's even worse!" Ruby exclaimed, "Look Hermione, save your excuses. I have stuff going on in my life and you are just making it more difficult for me. When I first arrived here, I thought this little arrogant, know it all act you have going on was an act. But I was wrong. You're so up your own arse, you need to come back down to Earth before I pull you down."

Hermione stared at Ruby, her mouth slightly open from shock; no one had ever spoken to her like that. Ruby gave Hermione one last glare before picking up her book and leaving the common room altogether.

"You said what?" Draco replied in shock to what Ruby had said to Hermione.

"Someone needed to tell the girl!" Ruby exclaimed, she could feel her temper rising once more.

"I have never been so proud of anyone," Draco smirked. Ruby gave a smug grin.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be in the dungeons, Dra?"

"Well, technically we're not in the Slytherin dungeons are we? We're just sitting on the steps outside."

"Well if I get into trouble, you better stick up for me."

"Why would I do that? You're a Gryffindor," Draco winked, "So are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant," Ruby replied sarcastically, "This time last year I celebrated by going on a safari, this year-"

"-You're celebrating with the best looking wizard in Hogwarts."

"But I'm not with Crabbe or Goyle?" Ruby replied, pretending to be confused.

"I can go get them if you like-"

"-No, it's fine. I'll make do with you."

"Thanks Gem, I can feel the love," Draco moaned. Ruby gave a simple smile to Draco before hearing footsteps nearing the two of them.

"Draco, what are you doing?" a high pitch voice hissed. Draco tilted his head back to look at the pug-face which belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

"Just sitting here, chatting. Why?" Draco replied coolly. Pansy looked over at Ruby, wanted to make a rude remark, though she bit her tongue. She knew how angry it made Draco and didn't want him to retaliate in harsh words.

"Well Zabini is looking for you, I just thought you should know," Pansy stated before walking back into the Slytherin dungeons.

"I'm going to have to go," Draco commented once Pansy had gone, raising himself up from the stairs.

"Oh, okay," Ruby replied slightly coldly.

"I'll speak to you when I see you."

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday, Gem."

"Thanks."

Draco gave Ruby one final glance before leaving to go meet Blaise. Ruby remained seated on the steps for a brief second before getting up and leaving to go to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
